Our Little Secret
by brightspot149
Summary: A short little bit about what may have happened when Aranea and Ignis get separated from Prompto and Noctis while searching for Mythril in Vesperpool Dungeon. Also attempts to fill in some gaps that seemed to be referred to during the post-mission conversation with Aranea. Currently from Ignis' perspective, potentially a second chapter will be added providing Aranea's perspective.


_**Hello! This little bit was inspired by a glitch in my second play-through where Ignis and Aranea suddenly disappeared for almost 10 minutes during this mission. Also, I don't know about anyone else, but the conversation outside the cave at the end seemed to be more directed at Ignis than anyone else in the party...**_

 _ **This is not directly linked to my other FFXV Fanfic, but this is when I believe Ignis begins to be attracted to Aranea in that cannon. I'm toying around with the idea of adding a second chapter to this with the same events, but from Aranea's perspective. I have some of it written and will finish and post if there is interest.**_

* * *

Ignis' Perspective

Ignis was becoming more and more intrigued the further they explored Vesperpool Dungeon, and it wasn't by just their surroundings. The search for Mythril had brought them to this place, and it had proven to be more interesting than expected. Not only were they walking on ruins with water and fish above them, but Commadore Aranea Highwind had joined their party to provide "training". When they had greeted her at the entrance, she'd appeared as surprised as they felt; she also seemed as surprised as they were by what they were finding in the dungeon. It seemed they were on a level playing field for once. Gladio's absence was felt like an open wound, but Aranea was certainly proving herself to be an irreplaceable ally. _It is much easier to fight_ with _her than_ against _her_ , he thought to himself.

"Ignis!" Noctis shouted from ahead. Ignis shook his head to clear it, realizing he was distracted, something that didn't happen to him often.

Ignis ran to join the others in the fray, doling out strategy advice and assistance when needed. Even as they fought, he couldn't help but notice her finesse with the lance. Suddenly, at Noct's request, Aranea sprung impossibly high into the air, then came crashing down on the enemy, delivering a punishing blow. "Brilliant." He was sure he had seen her use these techniques before but he had been too busy protecting the life of everyone in their party then to enjoy it. Even now he felt guilty admiring the skills of a _Commadore_ of the _Empire_ ; though, she did appear to be wavering on continuing in her service as of late.

She looked his way after stepping off of the felled enemy. "No big deal," she responded confidently, wiping her lance clean. Ignis hadn't realized that he had spoken his thoughts aloud until she responded. It was the last enemy, so they regrouped and continued forward, searching for the correct path to the Mythril. Promto and Noct led the pack with he and Aranea trailing behind. He was careful to keep himself between the guys and Aranea; he didn't want her to think they were leaving her out, but he also wasn't sure what to say to her if he hung back.

Before Ignis could continue to indulge in over-thinking, they were attacked again. This time however, he had been alert enough to see it. Instead of each taking their own enemy as they had last time, they broke into two groups without communicating verbally. Noct and Prompto had teamed up since they were closest in proximity, and Ignis found himself fighting alongside Aranea. He wasn't quite sure what to think, other than he was fascinated. He thought it would be difficult, both of them attacking with similar weapons, but it appeared to give them an advantage.

"Mind if I finish this one off?" Aranea asked as she pulled back, hesitating slightly.

"No, but I loath to make a lady bloody her own hands," Ignis responded honestly. He pulled back, allowing her an open window to do as she wished.

"Little late for that," she joked, leaping in the air yet again. Ignis couldn't help his brief smirk.

Once they collected themselves, they again set off, this time seemingly deeper into the ruins. With Prompto and Noct still taking the lead, Ignis stayed behind, this time more aware of his surroundings. Something didn't feel right. There was a sudden draft and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Ignis pulled out his daggers, fully alert. He barely heard Noct mutter something about how old the place was when the bridge collapsed under Noctis and Prompto.

"Noct!" Ignis shouted, but it was too late. They were gone from sight. Ignis moved to make chase but he felt a solid grip on his arm hold him back.

"Not so fast," Aranea cautioned. "We'll find another way around."

Ignis continued to stare at where he had last seen his friends and could hear them fighting.

"They'll be just fine," she said, this time in a softer tone. Ignis turned to face her and she released his arm. "Come on." Ignis obeyed with one last look over his shoulder. This place was built like a maze and he was sure their cell phones wouldn't work this far down. He supposed there was no alternative to just trusting that Noctis and Prompto could take care of themselves and that they would be ruinited; Ignis swallowed hard as he realized he had thought the same thing about Gladio.

"So, you're like the Prince's… er King's, caretaker or mother or something?" He was behind Aranea, but not far behind, and her figure was silhouetted with his light.

"'Or something'," he answered, not really sure himself how to define his role. They came up to what looked like a partially collapsed wall with boulders in their way. Ignis was about to offer to help Aranea over, but then remembered her earlier repose when he had said she didn't need to work so hard: "Thanks, but I've always been a do-it-yourself gal." When he first saw Biggs and Wedge, he assumed they were her body guards of sorts, but he was realizing they probably needed her more than she them.

"So," he said somewhat timidly, "it sounds as if you are unsure of whether to continue with service to the Empire." Ignis began to carefully pick is way over the rocks, now side by side with Aranea who was doing the same.

"Well, I was a Mercenary once. It wasn't the greatest, but at least I knew what to expect. Not so much drama – or deceit."

Once over the rocks they resumed their search for Noctis and Prompto, but this time they kept pace side by side. "You are referring to this little adventure, I assume," Ignis said, glancing over at Aranea.

"Not that I don't enjoy… _this_ , but it wasn't exactly what I thought I was being called here for."

Ignis struggled to discern whether she was truly annoyed or just giving them a hard time. "So, what is it you would rather be doing?" Out of the corner of his eye, Ignis saw Aranea's footing waiver slightly.

"I don't know that it is entirely my choice. I would think of all people you would understand that." Without looking his direction she turned right, revealing a staircase to the lower level. They wasted no time descending.

"Indeed. My intent was not to offend – I was merely curious." As he reached the bottom of the stairs, Aranea positioned herself so that she stood right in front of him, stalling forward movement. This time she was not shy about making eye contact. Her arms were crossed.

" _You_ tell _me_ what _you'd_ rather be doing." She wasn't angry, but she certainly was demanding an answer.

Aranea's question didn't carry the same intent or weight as when he had asked her, as their situations were much different, but he decided to indulge her. "This _is_ what I want to be doing, even if it is often unpredictable. I do it for Noct, and for the people of Insomnia. It may not feel like it, but your path is yours to choose, Aranea."

She narrowed her eyes but didn't break eye contact. Several moments passed in silence while she appeared to contemplate. Ignis was afraid to move, but he was also afraid to _not_ move. Before he could decide, she suddenly walked away without a word. "As much as I hate to admit it, I suppose you are right," she said as they continued to pursue their missing group mates. His answer appeared to satisfy her.

Within a few moments they heard familiar voices. Running in to the next room, they found Prompto and Noct finishing up a fight, and immediately joined to provide aid. Once over, both boys turned toward them.

"What happened to you two?" Noct asked, both curious and mildly annoyed.

Prompto chortled as he holstered his guns. "Yeah, where were you? Makin' out somewhere while I had to protect the King by myself?"

Ignis opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything, Aranea spoke up. "Shut your mouth, Shortcake. We have work to do." On her way forward, her shoulder brushed Prompto's roughly, causing him to groan and rub it in pain. Following her lead, Ignis fell into step behind Aranea, not making eye contact with either of his other two comrades.

* * *

Mission accomplished. Ignis felt relief that they had retrieved what they needed, and that it had been quite a rewarding fight. Thankfully, neither Prompto nor Noct had again teased him about their temporary parting of ways. Nothing had happened between them per se, but Ignis' didn't feel like dealing with their childish jokes. Once out of the cave, they paused by where Biggs and Wedge still stood guard.

"Well, that was fun," Aranea said, somewhat sarcastically. She turned to face them and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You may have been hired under false pretenses, but your assistance was invaluable all the same," Ignis said in thanks for them all.

"Hmph. Tell me something I don't know. You can spare the pleasantries," she replied, putting one hand on her hip and letting the other drop to her side.

"Take care walking your path, Aranea," Ignis offered as a final farewell.

"Oh, right. Thanks – I will. And I'll 'train' you some more if our paths cross again." She turned to leave then looked back over her shoulder. "If you boys need a ride, feel free to come with us."

Noct gracefully declined and the three took off on their own toward the Regalia. Ignis hid a grin as he pretended not to notice the strange look Noctis and Prompto were giving each other, likely about the one-sided conversation they had just witnessed. He certainly didn't want to put up with their teasing, but Ignis felt somewhat invigorated by the thought of having a small secret he didn't plan to share.


End file.
